thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A World Like Hell (SH)
'''"A World Like Hell" '''is the sixth episode of the first season of Surviving Hell. It is the sixth episode overall. This is also the season finale. Plot After the fall of the Motel, Chris' group are desperate to find shelter. Synopsis Day 27 When the sun was about to go down, Chris and his group arrived in a town. “We’re not going to stay here long, just for the night or maybe some days. Tomorrow, we’ll scavenge further.” He told the group, to which they nodded. “We’ll split up again, but only to see which buildings are the most capable for our group to live in. “We’re splitting up in groups of two or three, you can decide yourself with who you’ll take with you. Decide quick, we don’t have much time. I want Alice, Emily, George and Albert to stay with the kids. The others are going to scavenge.” After deciding, each group left. Chris left with Mark, Ronald left with Nathan, Vincent left with Ben and Sarah, Zoe left with Theresa and Carmen, who was capable of fighting. Chris and Mark didn’t feel like they had that great of a place and a walker came out of a room. “I don’t like this place.” Mark said, as windows had been smashed and there was blood on the walls, which the children wouldn’t like. Elsewhere, Ronald and Nathan were in a house with corpses. “Nah, those softies of our group won’t like the smell.” Nathan said, he then turned to Ronald. “Speaking of softies. Oh, and, why are you following me after I threatened to strangle you in your sleep?” He asked. Ronald shrugged. “You might be a dick, but there’s something I quite like about you. Now don’t strangle me for calling you that, please.” Ben and Sarah were separated from Vincent, who thought it would be better to give them space to talk to each other, so he went up the stairs. “This place is okay. Maybe they’ll like it.” Sarah said. “We’ll just have to see if the others have more or less success.” Suddenly, they heard the voice of a stranger. “Holy shit!” A man shouted. Ben and Sarah looked at him, and Vincent came downstairs to see him. “Who are you?” Vincent asked. The man was stunned for a while, until he started speaking. “My apologizes, friends. It’s just been weeks since I last saw somebody not as a brainless person. My name is Jacob Ryder.” Ben shook his hand and introduced the others. “Ben Donaldson, Sarah Cooks and Vincent Roberts.” Vincent felt like he looked western, like a cowboy. “We have a whole group of people. 16 people.” Vincent said. “But, we are very tired and are looking for a safe place. I hope you happen to have one.” They waited for an answer. “Well...I have a huge mansion, but it ain’t the safest you can hope for. If you guys are planning to move out anytime soon, tell me, I’d like to join you. Now, could I come with?” Vincent nodded, and they went to the others. Chris and Mark had returned, same as Ronald and Nathan. Zoe, Carmen and Theresa also seemed to come back. “We don’t have a really good place.” Carmen said. The group then all saw Jacob. “Guys, this is Jacob Ryder. Jacob, this is Chris Adams, the leader of our little group.” Jacob waived at him. “Hello there! I see you have kids with you and you seem tired. Follow me. I’ll take you to my mansion. The group followed Jacob, using some of the cars and the RV to drive to the mansion. Once they arrived, they stepped out and went in. The sun was also almost down. The mansion was indeed big. Jacob grabbed a lighter and lightened some candles. “I’ll make dinner for you folks. Y’all can sit at the table. In case that there aren’t enough chairs, you can grab some from other rooms. I’ll be in the kitchen when you need me. Oh, and when you go to sleep, I have about 10 rooms, so it might be enough for each of you to be separated. Given that you have children, there must be at least a family in the group I assumed.” The group did what he told them. Chris sat down with his family, and Zoe approached him. “Hey, Chris, I’m not that hungry. Could I go to sleep, please?” Chris nodded. Everyone talked with each other. George had found a card game and gave it to the kids to play it, and even Theresa joined in. Albert himself took some books from a shelf and started reading. “I like this place.” Jordan said. “Are we going to stay here?” Chris thought of it. “Possibly, but, it isn’t that safe. Jordan, I hate to say this to you, but we can’t stay here for that long. If a bunch of those dead people come to us like the motel we’ll have to flee again.” Jordan understood, but was a bit sad. After a while, Jacob arrived and the group ate. “This place is perfect, but Chris is right about it, we can’t stay long.” Mark said. Emily tried to convince Chris. “Chris, teach us how to fight. If we’re capable of doing that, we’ll have better chances of surviving.” Chris shrugged. “I don’t see why not. If the others want it, I’m good with it.” The rest of the evening, the group enjoyed their meal, talked to each other, and enjoyed the evening. They then went all to sleep. Day 28 The next morning, Chris woke up, to see that his wife and son were already awake. He woke up himself, having slept good, and went to go take breakfast. He wasn’t sure if it’d be breakfast, since the sun was already pretty high up, so it might’ve been already noon. Once he came downstairs, most people were already awake. “Does anyone know who’s still sleeping?” Chris asked, since he was still too sleepy himself to count them. It was Ronald who answered. “I’m guessing Mark, Albert, Zoe, Alice and Ruby are still sleeping.” Chris sat down. “Can someone wake Zoe? She hasn’t eaten yesterday in the evening too. She must be hungry.” George was the one who’d do so. “I’ll do it.” He said, and went upstairs. “Good morning, everyone.” Chris said, and Emily kissed him. “Good morning, honey.” Upstairs, George went to Zoe’s room and knocked several times. Zoe didn’t respond. Maybe she was dressing up or was sleeping through it. He could hear a vague voice. “Zoe, could you please come downstairs?! Chris would like you to eat something.” He said. She didn’t respond again. “Zoe!” He shouted, but Zoe still didn’t respond. George decided to open the door. That thing wasn’t Zoe. It was a monster. George was shocked, grabbing his knife, but sadly stabbing it in the shoulder of the dead version of Zoe. He fell on the ground, and tried to hold her off. “Somebody, help!” It was too late. She took a large chunk out of George’s neck, and was going to continue, but Mark came half naked out of his chamber and shot her. George was suffering on the ground. He was barely alive and had trouble breathing. He cried out of pain. Everyone was very shocked at what happened. Chris and everyone had arrived, with Emily saying: “Oh my god.” The kids cried of the situation. Chris pulled out his gun, aiming for George’s head, who was having more trouble breathing every second. Chris looked at George, and shot him in the head. Chris decided not to stay there anytime longer. The group, now with 15, drove off, to face the new world once again. Co-Starring * Garrett Dillahunt as Jacob Ryder. * Julia Roberts as Sarah Cooks. * Kaya Scodelario as Theresa Patton. * Jennifer Lawrence as Zoe Woods. * Rosario Dawson as Carmen Douglas. * Madison Lintz as Ruby Hughes. Deaths * Zoe Woods (Alive & Zombified) * George Fisher Trivia * First appearance of Jacob Ryder. * Last appearance of Zoe Woods. * Last appearance of George Fisher. * This episode was written on August 8, 2018. * This episode is possibly the last episode of the series.